


Aftermath

by thisisthefamilybusiness



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Fantastic Racism, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grief/Mourning, Harm to Children, Heavy Angst, M/M, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're lining the bodies up now, taking a headcount, trying to identify those they can, separating the injured from the dead. Healers have begun tending to the wounded. Hannibal can see his colleagues, his friends, his students walking around, trying to help, trying to digest the gravity of what had happened.</p><p>There is no sign of Will among the injured.</p><p>(Fill for the following prompt on HannibalKink: "Hannibal and Will are professors at the school and fight in the battle of Hogwarts. When Voldemort calls off the fighting for Harry to surrender, Hannibal searches frantically for Will among the living and dead in the Great Hall.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the end notes for some spoiler-y warnings if you want some more specifics on the major character death warning.

They're lining the bodies up now, taking a headcount, trying to identify those they can, separating the injured from the dead. Healers have begun tending to the wounded. Hannibal can see his colleagues, his friends, his students walking around, trying to help, trying to digest the gravity of what had happened.

There is no sign of Will among the injured.

Hannibal swallows. For the first time in the past forty-eight hours, his heart rate accelerates for reasons not related to physical exertion.

Will isn't among those helping, either; isn't milling around or identifying corpses.

An unfamiliar sensation tightens in Hannibal's chest. He turns to the rows of bodies along the wall.

He does not want to look.

He remembers his sister in the woods as a child, after the Death Eaters' attack, cold and pale in death.

He does not want to see anything like that again.

Hannibal makes himself look anyways. Will might not be among the dead―he could be in some other part of the castle, helping with emergency relief efforts and defences.

He does not recognise the first few bodies, all nameless older students, people from the Order that he recalls seeing once or twice. Then there is Franklyn, a sixth year Gryffindor Hannibal recalls as being particularly grating during Potions, and Beverly Katz, the Transfiguration teacher, one of Hannibal's colleagues.

But no Will.

Hannibal gazes down the row further: more adults, more children, more people who he doesn't recognise, but still, Will is not among them.

The tightening in his chest only worsens.

He thinks of the nighttime cold and his sister's blonde hair in the moonlight, the black appearance of the blood that oozed from where they had carved _SQUIB_ into her chest.

He thinks of Will with _MUDBLOOD_ written on his skin, and his grip on his wand tightens until his knuckles go bloodless white.

He steps further down the row, scanning over the corpses.

They are carrying in more bodies now, more wounded who will needing tending to. A girl is crying for her mother, and the body of a student barely older than thirteen is being set down.

"I'm sorry." A warm, gentle hand settles on Hannibal's shoulder: Alana Bloom, the professor of Healing Arts, staring down the hall to the entrance. Two students, dirt and blood caked on them, are staggering in, supporting a man in black robes over their shoulders.

Hannibal knows.

But he does not want to look. He does not want to know.

The students set the corpse down at the end of the row, and exit quickly. There will be more dead to gather. They don't have time to mourn right now.

Hannibal forces himself numb, numb as he'd been as a boy in a dark forest where he first learned that blood looked black under the moonlight. Any of the insidious emotions that had crept under his carefully-constructed person-suit are gone now.

It is a shame that one of the few wizards Hannibal has ever found remotely interesting, capable of rising above the dull predictability of the masses, has passed on, particularly at the hands of such inept killers.

They did not deserve the privilege of squashing out something as rare and as bright as Will Graham had been.

Hannibal has always enjoyed taking atonement, found pleasure in showing true power to the unjust and the rude. He played allies with the Order and gladly swore allegiance to Voldemort, but he had never fought for purely either side. He played his own game: where was the Order of the Phoenix, after all, when the Death Eaters came to cleanse the otherwise-pure Lecter line of its Squib daughter? Who had dealt the justice for that?

The corners of Hannibal's lips turn ever-so-slightly upwards as he turns away from Will's corpse, towards the door.

There will be atonement for this, too, just as there was for Mischa.

Hannibal is going to see to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind-of Spoiler Warning: Will is dead. Some of the characters who have died thus far canonically on the show are dead too. 
> 
> I'm not entirely happy with this piece as I really, really, really love HP and I've got so many headcanons for this AU that haven't found homes, and I don't know if I did the potential of this piece justice. I've been rather overwhelmed with finals so I've been writing less. 
> 
> But regardless, I hope OP still likes it!


End file.
